


Crossing the red line

by ialwaysparkrighthere



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwaysparkrighthere/pseuds/ialwaysparkrighthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Slightly AU. Alex is walking around the streets at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the red line

Crossing the red line

Screams from the void, an impulse and you wake up, covered in sweat. You can’t stand the nightmares anymore. It will get better, eventually. You feel like roaming the empty streets. It’s every night since Litchfield, you feel cut off from every fibre of your own being, cut off from her. It feels like something has kicked you in the stomach. A heavy weight on your chest. You can barely breath. You run a shaky hand through dark hair. Search for your glasses- If only those damn nightmare would stop.

You get into your clothes, take your coat from the back of the door and get out of your apartment into the dawn.

The air is chilly and clear. Taw is on the grounds. You feel ready, you finally feel free. You can let yourself fall now. You can lose yourself now, because it’s going to be a new day, with new colours and all the barricades of the night seem to disappear. All the doors are open, waiting for you to go through, instead of standing in front of them, wondering what’s behind. Knowing that they are not closed and locked anymore.

You pull your coat tighter and let your gaze wander over the buildings on the street, staring in the colours of the remains that night has left. It’s all still there.

It’s all so familiar, but still so strange.

She knows that you will come to her, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. She is waiting, sitting on the windowsill. She understands, why you love this time of the night so much. The darkness has vanished with its nightmares; the morning is just a few blinks away. And somehow, she appreciates, that you are sharing those fragments of the new day with her.

She can see you now. You lock eyes. Both of your faces serious, but with the slightest smile. And everything else just becomes background. It all just disappears. It’s just the both of you. It’s just the both of you and the moment that you share. Your little blissful universe.

She opens the door; you step in, cupping her face with your cold hands and gaze into her eyes, like she is the most precious thing on this earth. She leans into you.

There is electricity in the air, sparkling. You feel your nerves pulsating. Lights are dancing around you; ground vibrating while she is holding on to you. It’s all so familiar, but still so strange. You are searching for the closeness and she does not let you wait. You feel her breath on your skin, beneath it.

As you make yourself ready to leave again, you can hear the thunder growling in the distance and the sounds of heavy drops on the sidewalk outside. She joins you and you embrace her, kissing the top of her blonde head. You lean down and whisper, “If you close your eyes, the rain sounds just like applause.”

You feel her smile against you.

“I’ll see you later, kid”, you say after you kiss her softly.

It’s not just a promise. She is not just another woman. She is your life.

The sidewalk is flooded with rain and in a matter, of seconds your coat is soaked. You don’t care. You hate leaving her. Just a few more months, you think bitterly. Just a few more months and you are done with your fucking parole. It feels like you have all the aces up your sleeves, but the world is still playing chess. But your time will come.

She knows that. She knows you will come to her. You always do. Until that day, you both have this small gap of solace between the darkness and the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I came up with this in the middle of the night, because sleep was kind of avoiding me. Apologies for errors, english is not my first language! Please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks again for reading !


End file.
